Gintama: A Demons Host
by tietoxyami
Summary: Gintoki most certainly didn't expect to become an unwilling Host for a very sinister Demon. How are his friends going to get him out of this one? will they be able to save him or will they have to kill him? (DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA!)
1. Prologue

Normal POV

A Sinister Demon walks around the kabuki district in search of a host that can contain it.

So far he hasn't found one strong enough to house it and it greatly frustrated the demon. "I need to find a Vessel soon damn it!" The demon snarled as it smashed its fist into the wall completely obliterating it.

People screamed at the sudden destruction and began to run away, scattering every where.

The Demon relished in their fear and it was going to cause more destruction but stopped. Sensing someone powerful close by.

" ** _Found you_**." He smirked sinisterly as it stalked towards his unsuspected and unwilling future vessel.

 **Sakata Gintoki**.

* * *

 **(A/N- sorry the prologue is really short ^^; but that's as much as i could up with lol. reviews would be lovely especially constructive ones, but flamers can get the hell up and leave. if you don't like then don't read^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!**

 **I ONLY OWN NARAKU AND AKIRA MY OC.**

* * *

Normal POV

"Oi oi! Give me back that dumpling! Kagura!" Yelled Gintoki as he chased after a hyper active orange haired teen.

Laughing like a maniac Kagura kicked Gin in the stomach and swiftly jumped out the window of the Odd Jobs building and continued running away while Stuffing said Dumpling in her mouth, swallowing it down.

"Too bad Gin-chan, they already become one with my tummy!" She giggled madly as she ran off. Leaving behind Gin on the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

"Kuso-Gaki! I will get you for this!" He yelled loud enough for Kagura to hear out of his office window.

"Ano?.. Gin-san there's someone who wants to see you..." Shinpachi said entering Gin office with a young girl that has light blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. "Che! she'll come back eventually." he grumbled ignoring the glasses boy announcement.

"Gin-san! We have a visitor!" Shinpachi yelled this time irritated with how his boss is behaving in front of her.

Gin got up and turned around aggravated as he sat on his chair looking at the female while picking his nose boredly. "Who are you and Why do you need to see me?" He asked bluntly.

"My name is Kuroba Akira and... " she paused slightly before continuing, "I came to give you a warning." Shin stilled not liking where this was going.

"Oh? And what would that warning be if I may ask?" Gin replied boredly. Shinpachi wasn't to sure he wanted to hear what the Blonde had to say.

She looks towards Shinpachi and for some reason gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed the words 'Keep them safe' to him, confusing our dear pachi-boy.

"Be careful when you walk out doors..." she stared directly into Gin eyes with a serious look, catching him slightly off guard. "Because if it catches you..." Akira eyes saddened as she continued, "Then destruction will come to those closest to you.." saying what she needed to say, she turned and walked out leaving a stunned Gintoki and a frightened Shinpachi.

"G-Gin-san what does she mean by that?..." The raven haired teen questioned Gin nervously and with slight fear. He ignored Shinpachi questioned and slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Tch! I-I'm not gonna let some Blonde psycho path scare me from going outside!" He yelled enraged trying to cover up the fear in his voice, he really wasn't much for scaring things.. especially scary messages like that. Suddenly Kagura burst in through the door with a huge silly grin on her face.

"Gin-chan! Are you still mad at me?" The Yato heir walked up to him and poked Gin head in a annoying manner; he just ignored it.

"Kagura.. Why don't you and Shinpachi go and hang out with Otae-san today?" Gin said to her as he got up and left his office to wander outside aimlessly hoping to find some answer to this madness, temporarily forgetting about the Blonde's warning to not step outside. Shinpachi was deep in thought trying to decipher the Blondes message.

Kagura was looking at the door where Gin walked out of, completely baffled by his behavior.

Shinpachi finally snapped out of it and notices Kagura staring at the door and suddenly realized that Gin went outside, he quickly got up and went after him only to find that he was already far gone and no where in sight. "Damn it! " he clenched his fist in slight anger at his own stupidity; kagura looked at Shinpachi in confusion.

"What wrong Shin-chan?" The raven haired male looked at the Yato Heiresses with fear in his eyes.

"Let's go and find Gin-san and I'll explain it to you on the way.." He ran out with Kagura following close behind.. beginning to get worried for their lovable boss.

* * *

Gin wandered around the Kabuki District with a tired expression, too many thoughts occupying his mind that he didn't notice a sinister Demon following him.

"Damn... What the hell was that Gaki problem?!" Gin was irritated and confused. He didn't really understand why he shouldn't step outside...

A few minutes of pointless thinking, Gin had just realized that he was outside in the open. "Kuso!" Even though he didn't quite understand the warning that Akira had given him, he still choose to heed it carefully, he didn't want to potentially put his friends in danger because of him.

So he quickly turned around and started heading back to Odd Jobs only to be cut off by a black Shadow with a Sinister Grin showing.

" **Mitsuketa~** " Gin back away from it slowly completely creeped out and somewhat terrified of it.

"W-what are y-you?"

The Demons Grin turned into a Smirk as it stepped closer to Gin. " **The name is Naraku**." He continued to smirk, " **As for what I am..** " Gin ran away from it knowing that-that thing was way stronger than him, he could practically feel the power radiate of the demon.

Unfortunately he didn't get very far as It suddenly appeared directly in front of Gin just inches away from his face. " **I'm a demon who just found my new Host.** " Gintoki eyes widened as the Demon Struck its arm inside his chest smiling sinisterly.

The distressed white haired male tried to pull Naraku arms out of his chest but was failing miserably since it wasn't budging one bit and it only moved deeper inside. " y-yamero!" He screamed in pure agony as the demon started slipping into him; he could feel Naraku invade his mind and body as he forces more of himself inside Gin. **(Not Yaoi my dirty minded friends XD)**

" **You're mine now.** " Chuckling , the last of the Demon disappeared inside Gin.

* * *

 **A/N- Alright the first real chappy is up! so review please and maybe some lovely constructive criticism and pointers can be thrown in the mix as well ;)**

 **But if you dont like my story then dont bother reading it or even flame on it -_- its unnecessary and stupid. i mean geez if you dont like then dont read ! simple as that!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

{Previously on Gintama:A Demons Host.}

 _"_ _ **Mitsuketa** " __Gin backed away from it slowly completely creeped out and somewhat terrified of it._

 _"W-what are y-you?"_

 _The Demons Grin turned into a Smirk as it stepped closer to Gin. "_ _ **The name is Naraku**." __He continued to smirk, "_ _ **As for what I am..** "_

 _It suddenly appeared directly in front of Gin's Body just inches away. "_ _ **I'm a demon who just found my new Host.** "_ _Gintoki eyes widened as the Demon Struck its arm inside his chest smiling sinisterly._

 _The distressed white haired male tried to pull Naraku arms out of his chest but was failing miserably since it wasn't budging one bit. " y-yamero!" He screamed in pure agony as the demon started slipping inside him._

 _" **You're mine now**."_ _Chuckling , the last of the Demon disappeared inside Gin_ _._

* * *

Shinpachi and Kagura had gotten there in time to witness a demonic shadow slip inside of Gin's body.

"GIN-SAN/CHAN!" They both yelled as he fell on all fours panting hard, with widened eyes.

" **GAAHHH!** " His back arched suddenly as he gripped his head. " Deteke.. Deteke... **_DETEKE_!** " an unearthly scream erupted from the white haired man, as he is going through unimaginable pain...

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura ran up to Gin grabbing his shoulders, " Please fight it! Gin-chan!" She cried desperately, and started shaking him.

"G-Gin-san?" Shinpachi fell to his knees hopelessly staring at the Scene that is unfolding in front of him. "W-Why...him..." He felt so useless, he knew that he couldn't help Gin or stop the pain that is tormenting him. "Kuso...KUSO!" Shin yelled out in Rage as he angrily punched the ground.

As soon as it all started...it suddenly ceased; the screaming, the pain, everything became silent as Gintoki fell forward on the ground, Kagura was suddenly pulled away from him by Akira who seem to just appear out of no where, said Yato heiress was struggling to go back to Gin. "No! Let me go! Gin-chan wake up! Don't let it win!" Kagura desperately cried out to him.

Everything went still, the teens looked on helplessly At Gin still form.

"Damn it! " Akira cursed loudly before pushing Kagura into Shinpachi's arm she started walking up to Gin and began placing multiple seals on him to keep the demon at bay for as long as it can.

"Alright listen up you two! " Kagura and Shinpachi both looked at her, "we don't have much time until this Demon break the seals and takes full control of Gintoki body.." Akira picked up Gin's unconscious body and began walking.

"We need to take him to Shinsengumi so that they can contain him. " They both nodded and followed her in silence. One helping her carry Gin's body and the other quietly crying to himself.

* * *

" Hijikata-san! We need your help!" A loud banging could be heard through out the shinsengumi estate as Shinpachi continue to bang on the door trying to get the vice chief attention.

Hijikata slid the door open roughly as he glared at the glasses wearing boy," what the hell do you want?!" It was clear that the raven haired male was irritated with Shin for causing a ruckus. Shinpachi was about to reply but Akira cut him off efficiently, "We need you to lock up-" she shifts Gin unconscious form slightly over for Hijikata to see, "-Sakata Gintoki in one of your cells...preferably one that can hold down someone strong."

"Huh? Why would I lock-" one look at Kagura and Shinpachi grief stricken face was enough to make him go quiet before nodding silently.

"I'm assuming you all will explain once we lock him up." He stated rather than asked. The blonde replied with a low 'Hai'.

"Alright... Then let's start heading towards the cell.." With that said Hijikata began leading them down to the cellars.

Once they got to the cell, Akira had immediately began to chain Gin by his wrist against the wall. "Okay I need you and your strongest men to stand by this Cell." She had ordered; Hijikata rose a questioning eyebrow at her before doing as she said. Few minutes later Okita and Kondo had come back with him.

"Mind explaining to us what exactly is going on? And why on earth did we have to lock up perm head in a cell?" Hijikata questioned once again.

Shinpachi and kagura looked at each other not really knowing how to respond, since they themselves don't really understand the situation at hand..

All they know is that some demon forced its way inside their Boss's body. Akira just sighed and proceeded to fill in the details for the samurais to understand; after explaining to them on what has transpired..

Well let's just say they weren't exactly believing what they had heard. "So you're telling me that kaichou(Boss) is being possessed by a powerful demon?" Okita questioned confused.

"Yes." Shinpachi answered solemnly.

"Is there any way to get the demon out of Sakata-san?" Kondo asked, "I don't know Kondo-san... This isn't a normal possession.. This demon permanently wants to keep Gintoki-san as his Host.." The Blonde said, her eyes downcast. Hijikata and the others didn't like the sound of that.

"There has to be a way! I refuse to believe we can't save Gin-chan!" A certain Yato heiress yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Oi China!" Okita went up to her and uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug, " That Demon picked the wrong Idiot to posses." He tried to say in what he assumed was a comforting manner to Kagura.

Kagura sniffled a bit before smiling slightly, "You're right sadist! We'll force that creepy thing out of Gin-chan!" She proclaimed. Her resolved ignited.

A dark sinister chuckle brought everyone's attention to the cell that was currently holding Gin.

" **He's mine. I won't give up this vessel that easily.** " Not-Gin raised his head to reveal slitted crimson eyes, and a cruel smirk. " **Not when i finally obtained someone so strong.** "

"Get out of him you bakamono!" Kagura yelled. Shin and the others glaring heatedly at the Demon inhabiting Gin's body.

Naraku laughed sardonically before answering with a sneer.

" **Never.** "

* * *

 **A/N- _well I hope you guys enjoy the story XD sorry if it took forever to update but its difficult for me to take it easy on this story without rushing it and even then I still think its rushed :( Pero! Constructive criticism would be lovely! ;) so comment away and let me know what you guys think._**

 ** _But flamers can get the hell up and leave :D because if you don't like my stories then don't read them:) simple as that =D I didn't write them for your pleasure I wrote them for fun:P_**

 ** _Enjoy my lovely Nightmares ;}_**


End file.
